


i swear to every god i feel everything tonight with you

by enragedbisexual



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, they are literally both idiots all the time but definitely steve takes the cake here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enragedbisexual/pseuds/enragedbisexual
Summary: uhhh steve is like. a bumbling mess with feelings spewing out everywhere & then tony talks him thru it kinda & then ! happy ending just like i promised in the tags <3
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	i swear to every god i feel everything tonight with you

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i’ve nvr written ?? Anything b4 ?? like ,,,, no fanfics ,, drabbles ,, not any kind of fiction ever unless u count the angsty poetry i wrote in middle school or the christmas play i attempted 2 write & force my family 2 star in when i was like ,, 8. anyway this is my first Thing ever so pls be kind but also be honest :’) 
> 
> PS: i am still very confused on the ~technology~ part so i don’t understand how to upload text with my italics in the places i want them ,, thus why parts of this look so dumb. pls forgive me thx

Steve certainly isn’t surprised that he’s hit his breaking point, he just can’t believe the words he’s hearing himself say. It’s like another being inhabited his body, and he’s just floating above, looking down at this other person. The Steve that’s speaking - if you can even call it that - and the Steve that’s watching this trainwreck happen, they’re two totally different people. Out-of-body Steve is puzzled, wondering _who the hell is this crazy guy going on about?_

____

____

“It’s like, I wanna hold you in my arms and kiss you on your forehead and tell you that you deserve everything you’ve ever wanted, that I literally think about you more than one person should ever think about another person, and that I can’t even begin to fathom my life without you in it, obviously, but the way we are now - the painfully casual, the agonizingly _platonic_ way we are now - it’s starting to—it’s starting to weigh kind of heavy on me, Tony, and, well, anyway, it’s all so unbelievably stupid because I know _you_ don’t want any of this and-“

_____ _

_____ _

“Steve.” Steve physically felt his two selves become one again. This was not a dream, or an out-of-body experience, he realized. No, he had actually, really said all that - in real life. Steve raised his eyes up to meet Tony’s, not realizing until that particular moment that he had been staring intensely at the floor beneath them - no doubt to avoid the flood of tears which would have hit that very floor had he been forced to look at Tony while he was rambling and _confessing_ and- 

____

____

“Listen to me,” Tony said, bringing Steve’s thoughts to an unexpected, but greatly appreciated, halt. “Are you listening?” Steve made a point of nodding emphatically. All hope of any words leaving his mouth had surely been shattered by this point, and so, that was the best he could do. 

Taking Steve’s affirmation, albeit nonverbal, as a green light, Tony continued, “I _do_ want that.” Steve raised his eyebrow in an attempt to convey his confusion, and moreover, to project his disbelief. “Of course I want to lie in your arms and listen to you wax poetic about me. Are you kidding? Captain America wants to kiss _me?_ And he’s so incredibly—so _incredibly_ unaware that he actually thinks I don’t reciprocate? Steve, I know this is like, a ‘moment,’ and everything, but look—I’m going to ruin it, okay? Because, well, because it’s sort of totally necessary that I say this.” There was a small, but definitive, moment of silence. And then, “You - Captain - are absolutely infuriating.” 

_____ _

_____ _

Steve looked stunned. Steve _was_ stunned. And not the kind of stunned where, you’re attempting to make breakfast and you manage to crack an egg - perfectly - and you’re kind of shocked because usually that task ends in a certain redhead telling you that you’re “gonna get salmonella if you don’t start to get better at this.” No, it wasn’t that. It wasn’t even the kind of stunned you get mid battle, when some god awful alien is an inch from putting its claw directly through your left eye, and if you rolled to the right any later, you’d probably be sporting an eye patch and listening to Clint make all kinds of _“sheesh, seems to me you’re a lot more like Fury than you’re willing to admit”_ jokes. This was a new kind - a last person on earth, apocalypse in full swing, you’ve been wandering the planet alone for five years and you just found out someone else is still here too, kind. 

__

__

____

____

Suddenly, it occurred to Steve that while he had been pondering all the different ways in which a person could be stunned, he had not been saying any words. Like, at all. So, very abruptly, he declared, “None of this makes any sense.” Tony, who hadn’t seemed to have stopped looking at Steve since he started this whole ordeal in the first place, simply continued staring. He looked like he was waiting, like he was just trying to be patient, but also, like there was the slightest hint of amusement in his eyes. Steve began again, “I mean—this whole time I felt like I was being, at the very least, a _tad_ bit obvious, and you never once questioned anything. If you’ve had the same feelings as I’ve had all along, then why, and I ask this as politely as possible, why on _earth_ didn’t you say something?” 

_____ _

_____ _

Tony, unlike his exceedingly thoughtful counterpart, didn’t miss a beat. “First of all,” Tony started, “I don’t really think you’re one to be questioning the time it takes a person to say something, Mister I’m Going To Stare Into Space For Three Entire Minutes Even Though The Man I Basically Just Admitted To Being In Love With Told Me He Wanted To Kiss Me And Also, That I Was ‘Infuriating.’” 

Steve looked as if he desperately wanted to interject, even parting his lips ever so slightly, as if to say something - anything - but nothing came out. Tony probably didn’t notice, and if he did, he didn’t care. He went on, “Second, did it ever occur to you like, I don’t know, who you’re talking to here? Not only do I have anxiety _about_ my anxiety, but I’ve had enough panic attacks that you might consider forgiving me for not jeopardizing the best relationship I’ve ever had—with a human, of course, no one can replace Dum-E—based on, what exactly? A couple of maybes? So, sure, you touched me in ways that, yeah, might seem a _little_ suspicious for two platonic male friends, but hey! It’s the 21st century! Who am I to assume? Men _should_ give each other platonic affection! Anyway, I know I know, I’m getting off topic here, but what I mean to say is, I just wasn’t sure, okay? And if I wasn’t a hundred percent, bullseye every time, positive, I wasn’t going to risk saying something I would completely and utterly regret. Because, and I don’t know if you and your mighty supersoldier brain have figured this out yet, Steve, but I can’t exactly fathom my life without you in it, either.” 

_____ _

_____ _

For the first time since the conversation had started, Steve felt a sense of relief that was more than fleeting. He also didn’t feel the need to think and think and _overthink_ before he said a single word. In fact, he recovered from that significant flood of information quite quickly, if he might say so himself. “Tony,” Steve breathed, almost incredulously, “I know it took us a long time, possibly an embarrassingly long amount of time, to figure all of this out, and I know we certainly aren’t short on things to talk about, but—can I, can I just kiss you? Please?” Steve had been hit with the realization that, for months, all he had wanted to do was kiss Tony, real and full of love, kiss all the words he couldn’t say right into his mouth. And now, he _had_ said all those words, but for some reason they had spent so long talking, and well, things had apparently gotten delayed. Anyway, he didn’t have time to debate their time management skills. 

_____ _

_____ _

Tony was more than willing to grant his request. _”Can_ you?,” he asked, “More like, if you don’t, I’m going to tell Hulk it was you who ate the _‘THIS IS HULK’S SANDWICH’_ sandwich he left in the fridge last week.” Steve gasped, feigning shock in an _‘Oh you wouldn’t dare’_ sort of way. Tony immediately burst into a smile - a real, obnoxiously attractive, beaming-with-joy smile. And in that moment, Steve honestly couldn’t have stopped himself from kissing Tony if his life depended on it. So, he kissed him, and it wasn’t like in the movies or anything—it was awkward and maybe a little bit of a mess, but it was, without a doubt, the happiest either of them had felt in a long time.


End file.
